particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Deng
The Clan Deng (鄧氏) is a political dynasty in the Indralan Minguo and its head holds the historical and hereditary titles "Paramount Leader of Indrala" and "Beiyi of Akuzia". Background , 3rd Beiyi of Akuzia, 1st Elected Paramount Leader in full regalia.]] Shuro Dureas and the Dengs The Dengs were establish as a political dynasty in 1213 when they helped Shuro Dureas unite Indrala under his control. Deng Qihong, the founder of the Clan Deng, was one of commanders of Dureas' Army. As a reward for his service, Shuro Dureas granted Deng Qihong and his heirs the territory of modern day Akuzia and rule it as the Beiyi of Akuzia. During the United Indrala era, the Clan built the Great City of Dengzhou, which was named after the Clan and translate to The City of Deng. Under the Dengs, Akuzia flourished in arts and culture, even more so than the rest of the country which had been experiencing the Gudian Gudai or the Indralan Golden Age. When Dureas died in 1253, the United Indralan Commonwealth became an elective monarchy and a Beiyis' (Nobles') Republic in which the Beiyi across Indrala elected amongst themselves to select the next Paramount Leader. The Clan Deng had been elected twice to the position. Independent Beiyidom and Alorian colonialism With the collapse of the Commonwealth in 1450, the Beiyidom of Akuzia became a quasi-independent state and administered its affairs as such. Although it had ties with most, if not all, the beiyidoms of Indrala, it remained partially isolated from the other areas of the island. By the end of the 1700s and the beginning of the 1800s, the partial isolation of Akuzia allowed to remain untouched by the Alorians until 1820 when the Alorians made contact with the Beiyi. Within the year, treaties were signed, giving commercial and economic monopoly to the Alorians. What the Clan and the Beiyi had not realized was that the Alorians had become masters of Akuzia, and the Clan was relegated to become their puppets. During the colonial era, the Alorians forced the population to alorianize their names. As a result, the Clan Deng became Clan Dunn. The Dengs were major proponents of responsible government, home rule and eventual independence, lobbying the Alorian crown on these issues. It was in 1912 in which Indrala became a semi-independent. The clan in 20th Century Indrala in full military uniform. He was the Clan head that stated the clan should withdraw from national politics at the founding of the Indralan republic in 2075.]] In 1938, the first Communist rebellion forced the Dunns (Dengs) into hiding. While they reappeared in the less hostile environment of the dictatorial Arturo Shinohe Government, the Dunns returned to hiding in 2031 with the establishment of the Xingongchanguo or New Communist State. Along with other Indralans, the Clan and their allies planned opposition and resistance against the Communist State and in 2075, they succeeded. Modern Indralan Republic With the success of the Ziyou Revolution against the Communists, the Clan decided to endorse the new republic and it was decided that the family would withdraw from politics to support the position and authority of the new republican state. It was 800 years before the Clan returned to politics, first under the minor Baoshoudang (保守黨, Conservative Party) and then in 2875 it merged with other minor parties to form the Kuomintang. By 2878, the Kuomintang had formed Government and it has continued to govern for nearly a century. Clan members officially restored the old family name in 2900. 31st Century The heads of the Clan became Paramount Leader of Indrala at the end of the 30th Century and became the sole Monarch of Indrala in 3020. In 3075, the clan was removed from power, as the Imperial Clan of Liu had reclaimed the throne and proclaimed the Great Empire of Indrala. Notable members who have served the Minguo * Nathaniel Dunn (Former Zongli and KMT Leader) * Deng Hsiaoch'i (Zongtong 2890-96, 2900-12, 2913-17) * Deng Hukai (Zongtong 2925-34) * Deng Hughkay (Zongtong 2934-39) * Deng Nahan (Zongtong 2942-59) * Deng Xiaoqi (Zongli and Leader of the Kuomintang) * Deng Xiaohua (Cabinet Minister) Category:Nobility of IndralaCategory:Gao-Showan nobility